Scanty Daemon
Scanty Daemon is a major antagonist in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is a female, red-colored demon, with green spiky hair, yellow/green eyes and fangs. She was originally said to be the mayor's daughter; however, this was later revealed to be a cover-up for their activities. She is the older of the demon sisters. Scanty is Panty's counterpart and rival. Bio Personality Scanty is obsessed with rules, regulations, and conformity, as opposed to Panty and Stocking's more erratic and unruly behavior. She is, however, quite excitable, and becomes extremely frustrated when things don't go her way. Her excitability is shown during situations that often unintentionally leads to her and Kneesocks' downfall. This can be seen in "...Of the Dead", when she jumps for joy, unknowingly spilling the demonic zombie serum and in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits" when she accidentally pushes the self-destruct button in her limo out of rage. She is also quite incestuous with her sister Kneesocks. Scanty enjoys bringing pain and humiliation to others. She hates the Anarchy sisters, and she believes her mission is to destroy Panty first since she hates her more than Stocking. Along with her sister, Kneesocks, she comes up with various schemes to kill or at least humiliate both Panty and Stocking. While the Anarchy sisters were away doing missions, the two demon sisters became the new queens of Daten City High, and used their influence to enforce a series of strict rules on the student body, which created order in school. Skills & Abilities As Panty's counterpart, her ability is also being able to transform her panties into revolvers. She wears two black thongs, which can be transformed into a pair of revolvers, called "Double Gold Lacytanga". The two revolvers can be combined to form a huge shotgun. Judging from Panty's ability to transform different type of guns out of panties, it can be presumed that Scanty is also capable to do the same. She can also shape-shift to a limited extent, concealing her horns and smoothing her hair for her appearance as a bride in "Panty + Brief", as well as growing devil tail. When Brief's rejection of her caused her to lose her temper, her horns reappeared and her hair returned to its normal look. In a recent promotional art piece released by Gainax, Scanty is revealed to be holding a chainsaw with the same black-gold color scheme of the demon sisters' weapons. Physical appearance Scanty is often seen wearing a rather plain beige-colored uniform which consists of a beige skirt, a beige suit jacket, heels, and a dark red tie. Scanty's demon outfit seems to be inspired on BDSM. When in demon form, she wears a black leather mini-skirt, black high-heeled boots, a black bra, and several studded belts, collars and wristbands. She also has a horn pierced by what could be a miniature golden halo. She wears a rather unique black one-piece swimsuit in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits". With it she wears two gold bracelets on each wrist and two gold anklets on each ankle. She is also seen wearing wedding garb as a disguise in "Panty + Brief" when Brief's Dad announces the engagement of the mayor's daughter, the daughter being Scanty in said disguise, to Brief. Trivia * Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Demons Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Ill-tempered characters Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:The Chicken Empire Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains